Barking at the Moon
by FinlayHarper
Summary: Eighteen year old Harry takes parenthood head on!
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings; Fluff**

**Characters; Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin.**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Harry takes custody of Teddy after Lupin and Tonks death. Nine months had passed and still the excitement hadn't died down. How can eighteen year old Harry deal with all the fame and glory and a toddler.**

* * *

><p>Harry lay back on his bed reading a article about himself in 'Wizards Weekly' saying how he defeated Voldermort how fantastic he was, Harry sighed and lay the magazine on his stomach, it'd been nine months and the interviews, the photo opportunities, the articles still hadn't stopped and some of them talked complete and utter bollocks like this article saying Harry did it completely alone - not even acknowledging Ron and Hermione, not mentioning any of the Hogwarts Students that gave their life not mentioning anyone else. Harry shook his head as he heard his foot creak. He frowned and sat up slightly seeing the little blue haired toddler come in with tear stained cheeks holding on tightly to a little bear.<p>

"Harry" he said sniffling, Harry sat up and looked at the toddler.

"What's up Teddy?" he asked softly. Teddy toddled to Harry's bed then with much effort climbed onto Harry's bed, ending up with throwing his bear onto the bed then followed by himself.

"I had a dream" Teddy said cuddling the bear.

"A bad dream?" Harry asked, Teddy nodded

"Really bad" he whispered. Harry smiled then stroked Teddy's hair.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed" Harry asked, Teddy nodded, Harry smiled as Teddy curled up against Harry holding onto one of Harry's fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought I'd start short and get longer you know what I mean...Hope you enjoy... Reviews will be most appreciated :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings; Fluff**

**Characters; Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin, George Weasley, Ron Weasley **

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Harry takes custody of Teddy after Lupin and Tonks death. Nine months had passed and still the excitement hadn't died down. How can eighteen year old Harry deal with all the fame and glory and a toddler.**

* * *

><p>Harry walked down Diagon Alley with Teddy on his shoulders, the blue haired toddler cooing at everything as they walked pass. Harry chuckled happily and brought the toddler down so he was resting on his hip.<p>

"Harry?" Teddy whispered, Harry looked at him as Teddy's little hand latched onto Harry's jacket "Where we going?" Teddy whispered. Harry smiled.

"Where going to see George" Harry replied.

"George?" Teddy repeated ever so slightly confused

"In the joke shop" Harry said, Teddy almost automatically cooed in delight. Harry smiled then walked to the brightly coloured joke shop at the end of Diagon Alley, Harry pushed open the door to see Hogwarts students running around stocking up before School began. Harry chuckled and began the route to George.

He could see the ginger earless boy standing on the stairs, Ron however his apprentice was zooming around the shop making sales. Harry smiled and looked at Teddy whose eyes where wide,

"Oh my God it's Harry Potter" a younger voice said, loud enough that the whole shop could hear, Harry cursed lightly then turned to the young voice and smiled at him.

"Can you sign this for me?" the boy said thrusting a piece of parchment and a quill at Harry, Harry sighed and nodded taking the parchment and sighing his name, which he instantly regretted because the whole shop then had parchments and cameras. He posed for the fourth picture when Ron decided to intervene.

"Alright, alright enough guys let the guy breath" Ron said coming towards Harry and taking his arm. "Go back to your lives" Ron weaned them away then took Harry towards George who was watching happily amused. Harry passed Teddy to George and watched as Teddy copied George, making his blue hair turn ginger. George chuckled at the toddler as Ron stood beside Harry.

"Fame not all it's cracked up to be?" Ron quirked, Harry chuckled

"Can't say it is"

"And parenthood?" Ron asked hinting Teddy. Harry sighed

"Hard work, but I must say worth it" Harry said then looked at Teddy; George was making him laugh by blowing raspberries on Teddy's stomach. The toddler squealing happily and excitedly every time. "See what I mean" Harry said as Ron nodded.

"How's the Hermione and Ron relationship working out?" Harry said with a slight smirk, he always knew his two best friends would end up together, ever since that first train journey when Hermione was searching for Neville's toad, he knew!

"Well, well, good, interesting…" Ron looked up with a cocked eyebrow "Good in the…" he made hand gestures.

"Lucky" Harry murmured. Ron looked at him a little sceptical for a while then both men turned to George who was currently feeding Teddy some of the candies, which quite frankly Harry didn't trust.

He preferred his Godson not to have a swollen tongue or to be producing spots or vomiting all night, he'd rather that not. He looked at George as he fed Teddy the last sweet he had in his hand.

"Now, your godfather can have anything, no price from here" George said to Teddy who looked up at George whilst chewing intensely "So you go pick out one thing, and bring it back okay?" George said, Teddy nodded quickly making his hair change colour three times before settling on ginger again.

George settled Teddy down and watched as he toddled off, Harry watched warily as Teddy disappeared into the mass of shoppers.

"He'll be fine Harry" George comforted, Harry nodded and watched around the shop hoping Teddy wouldn't be destined to pick up anything that'd course Harry hell.

Teddy ran back at George with a box,

"Can I have?" Teddy whispered, George crouched down to him and took the box looking at the aviatomoblie toy car. He smiled and looked at Harry who nodded.

"Yes you can" George said, Teddy squealed and hugged the box to his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you they'd get longer :) <strong>


End file.
